The Blower's Daugter
by angie93
Summary: Arnold's POV after a pointless fight with Helga; trying to get her back...;D R&R!


**HEY GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN!!!**

**I CAME WIHT THIS WHEN I SAW THE MOVIE CLOSER ON MONDAY, AND THE SONG GOT STUCK WIHT ME, FUNNY WHEN THAT HAPPENS, YOU JUST SING SND SING THAT SONG HAHAHA!**

******WELL I HPOE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST SONGFIC!!! ;D**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD! (I WISH, MAYBE SOME DAY I WILL) AND THE BLOWER'S DAUGHTER, THEY BELONG TO CRAIG B. AND DAMIEN R. ( FOR MY BAD LUCK.)

* * *

**

**The Blower's Daughter**

I'll tell you my problem. It' started when I was on fifth grade, the first day of fifth grade actually, and she came to the class like every day, but this time wasn't like every day. That day she was nice with everybody, which was weird of her, but pleasant. On that day Gerald and I had a conversation.

"I can believe that Helga is being nice to everybody."

"Yeah, I know. I always knew that she had a good side."

"Right, you always say that. But still, I never thought that I would be alive to see it."

"Gerald"

"Sorry man, it's just since I can remember she being a bully."

"Actually, at first she wasn't a bully."

"What?"

"When I met her, she was like now."

I told Gerald how I met her. The days passed and I start be hang out with her, we became friends, then best friends, and one day I realize that I was in love with her, I was just a 10 year old. Scared about how she could react if I told her that I want to be more than friends. You know how these things are when you are young, not sure about love.

Then the vacations came we all left the city, and when we came back, she was gorgeous, she dressed with more variety, she get rid of her unibrow, her beautiful hair was half ponytail and she also got… um…well puberty hit her…. really good. I was looking at her all the time, so did the other guys. She started to date, and I was quiet. Didn't say a word. Then she had boyfriends, but I never last. She always says the same thing. 1. Boys only care about one thing, sex. And 2…. Well I don't now yet that reason. She always changes the subject, and never tells me.

Now she's 18, and I'm 17, and still in love with her. But now we're on a fight, and haven't talked each other for 2 weeks. God I miss her so much, I don't care if she doesn't love me, I just want to be near her, know if she's ok. I wanna see her blue eyes. Look at me now; I'm in my bed looking one of our pictures together. I could be with her right now; this is fault of that stupid fight of….. I even can remember why we fight for. I just remember that she said that my life is easy, and she loathed me. I deny it. My life isn't easy. And I can't take that serious right? It was just a fight. She didn't mean it.

**_And so it is__  
__Just like you said it would be__  
__Life goes easy on me__  
__Most of the time__  
__And so it is__  
__the shorter story__  
__No love, no glory__  
__No hero in her sky_**

I have to fix this, but how? I need help. I need some air, to clear my mind, and try to not picture her beautiful eyes.

**_I can't take my eyes off of you__  
__I can't take my eyes off you__  
__I can't take my eyes off of you__  
__I can't take my eyes off you__  
__I can't take my eyes off you__  
__I can't take my eyes..._**

Maybe if I go to the park something would come to me. Now I'll sit on a bench look the sky, or closed my eyes I…. shit, she's here. And she's not alone, Josh is with her. I hate that guy; he's clearly the reason one of why Helga dumps every guy. He just wants bang her. Son of a bitch. Hell with all this I'm just gonna go with them and talk to her like nothing had happen.

**_And so it is__  
__Just like you said it should be__  
__We'll both forget the breeze__  
__Most of the time__  
__And so it is__  
__The colder water__  
__The blower's daughter__  
_**_**The pupil in denia**l_

But what if she's still mad. Nah! I'll do it. Maybe then I could take of the picture that stupid Josh.

"Hey guys! How you doing?" What a phony I am.

"Hi football head." Wow! I missed her voice so much.

"Hey"

"What are you doing hair boy?" That voice is so beautiful.

"I was just taking some air to my mind, you?"

"We were just having a little picnic. Wanna join us?" I can't believe it, she's not mad anymore.

Now I can't look anything else, just her.

**_I can't take my eyes off of you__  
__I can't take my eyes off you__  
__I can't take my eyes off of you__  
__I can't take my eyes off you__  
__I can't take my eyes off you__  
__I can't take my eyes..._**

I could tell you that Josh isn't happy, just look his face. He's having the worst date of all.

"I think is time to go Helga." He said, I really want to hit him just because he wanted to have sex with Helga.

"Um, you can go. Arnold can walk me home, right?" She wants to be alone with me. In your fucking face Josh!

"Yeah, sure." Now he leaves the park, and we're alone.

"Arnold, I'm sorry about it." She looks so gorgeous like this; I just wanna kiss her like it's the end of the world, well… yeah like the end of the world.

**_Did I say that I loathe you?__  
__Did I say that I want to__  
__Leave it all behind?_**

Now it's time of my move. First hug her. "It's ok Helga, I'm sorry too." Second kiss her. Now I'll need all my guts for this. Come on Arnold you can do it.

"Friends?" What the …. Friends? Well that's better than nothing right? No! I should tell her.

"Of course, Helga." Idiot, moron, son of a bitch, that what I am. Maybe this isn't the time yet. There could be weeks or months, years until I tell her that I love her.

**_I can't take my mind off of you_**  
**_I can't take my mind off you_**  
**_I can't take my mind off of you_**  
**_I can't take my mind off you_**  
**_I can't take my mind off you_**  
**_I can't take my mind..._**  
**_My mind...my mind..._**  
**_'Til I find somebody new_**

Maybe I even meet other girl and fall in love with her. Maybe Yohana that is passing by is the one for me, she is beautiful, I know her from high school, she seems nice.

"Hi guys, wanna join me to a tour in jail, I wanna know how to escape from there." Or maybe not.

* * *

**SO WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. I CAN TELL YOU TAHT I DON'T LIKE TO MUCH THE END, I JUST WANTED THAT ARNOLD REALIZED THAT HELGA IS FOR HIM. R&R!!!**


End file.
